


It's Over

by TheBoredLazy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, I'm a horrible friend, It's tragic, M/M, More angst, Someone dies, even more angst, this I a birthday gift for a friend, this is horrible, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredLazy/pseuds/TheBoredLazy
Summary: Pynch & Angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I swear I'm not evil alright?  
> and I'm sorry :(

"Ronan, I can't do this anymore" 

Ronan blinked, these are not the words he wanted to hear right now. Or ever for that matter. Just the thought that Adam might not like him anymore made him want to drive into a tree on full speed. Or go swimming in an acid pool again, this time knowing that Adam will not save him.

"Ronan? I'm sorry, I just…I can't be with you anymore"

Why not? Ronan wanted to ask, but he just couldn't open his mouth, couldn't form the words, couldn't use his vocal cords. He could only stare at Adam, who was getting teary eyed. Ronan suddenly felt angry with the dirt haired boy, how dare he be hurt while he was the one actively choosing to leave Ronan. 

"I'm sorry, it's just not the same without Blue…It's never going to be the same…Ronan, please talk to me…Ronan? Are you even listening?"

Ronan was, in fact, listening but he couldn't say a word, what is there to be said? He was right; it wasn't the same without Blue. Henry wasn't the same, Gansey wasn't the same, Adam wasn't the same, Ronan wasn't the same, the whole world wasn't the fucking same. Ronan didn't remember smiling after Blue died, he doesn't remember anyone smiling, he only remembers crying until there were no tears left, screaming until their throats hurt, looking at the dead space and wondering if Blue could see them like this, broken and alone without her. It was torture, it was hell, and all of them knew it isn't going to be better. But they lived on, because Blue would want that.

Ronan anger faded, and was replaced by a much awful emotion; guilt. Ronan didn't even try to move on, while Adam did. That didn't mean he succeeded, but he tried, Ronan couldn't even manage that. He would often drift into the distance, while Adam desperately tried to get him to react to something, anything, but Ronan would just sit there and say nothing while Adam was a weeping mess next to him. Ronan would take long drives at night and come back at the late afternoon, and when he was asked where he went, he wouldn't know how to answer, because he just didn't know. 

Ronan could only imagine what the ladies in Fox Way were feeling about all of this, the reasons for that being ever since she died they would not talk to them, in fact he was pretty sure they stopped talking to anyone. No one in Henrietta was going to the psychics anymore, and people who are not from there were not permitted entry to the household. The women of Fox Way were mourning, and no one was allowed entrance to their home while they did. Ronan could understand that. Not wanting anyone involved in their business.   
Also there was a whole part of; you know who dies this year. Why didn’t you tell us Blue was going to die? He doubted they would even answer that questions, Hell, He doubted they would even let anyone ask it. 

“Ronan?…. I”

“Ok”

And that was it. It was over.


End file.
